


Caught

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oggie is caught by a vampire hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



He’d caught it! The man thought to himself as he followed the bloodied footprints to the snare he’d laid to catch the devilish beast.   
There, thrashing on the ground, was his prey; a blonde haired vampire. The creature had cloven feet and a single ram’s horn on the side of his, a sure sign it was of the devil. Taking a stake out of the knapsack he wore he walked towards the thrashing beast.   
As he raised the stake above his head, the creature looked up at him. Seeing the raised stake, he covered his face and curled into a ball, whimpering pitifully.   
The man froze. What vampire, drinker of human blood and slayer of men, WHIMPERS like an injured dog?   
“What are you?” he asked him, hoping it had the power of speech.   
“J-Jaegerkin.” The beast sniffled, peeping out between its fingers at him.   
That explained how it had run for three days straight without food and an arrow in its left thigh. Now, completely exhausted and trapped, It cowered before him.   
“You are one of the Heterodynes monsters?”  
The blonde nodded his head.   
“Then why were you attacking the villager’s sheep?”  
“H-Hy v-vas zent to find de Heterodyne heir und got hungry.”   
He’d noticed the monsters thinness and had taken it to mean he was of the undead.   
“I am terribly sorry, allow me to take you back to my cabin. I can tend to your wound and get you something more, substantial, then a sheep.”  
The creature nervously grinned as the man offered him his hand. “I am Hector Stanislaus, professional vampire hunter.”  
“O-Oggie.”  
Hector pulled Oggie to his feet and, with an arm around his shoulders, helped him to limp down the path. 

He’d butchered a fat cow who’d stopped giving milk and now watched as Oggie ravenous devoured it, leaving nothing but bones and the tail.   
“Good?”  
Oggie nodded and Hector once again helped him to his feet, this time taking him over towards a nearby stream. 

The sight of the monsters massive penis drapped limply over his thigh made it hard for Hector to concentrate on doctoring Oggie’s wounded thigh.   
“Hyu like?” Oggie giggled when he noticed where Hector’s gaze was fixed at. He splashed a little of the water he was sitting in at the man, causing him to return Oggie’s ear to ear grin.   
“Yeeesss,” Hector lustfully hissed as Oggie lay back in the stream and spread his legs, giving Hector a good view of his goods.   
When Hector reached down to the touch the object that interested him so much, Oggie sat up and slapped his hand away. “Naughty boy!” He then playfully knocked Hector’s brown broad brimmed hat off his head, releasing his raven black hair so that it fell over his shoulders.   
“De rezt; den hyu can do vhateber hyu vant!”

It took only seconds for Hector to strip naked and join Oggie in the shallow water. The Jaeger once again lay back, his legs spread wide. Hector cupped Oggie’s balls and took his flaccid penis into his mouth, suckling on the monster like a nursing calf. Oggie moaned and squirmed at the hunters experienced mouth, at how he ran his teeth over the shaft and flicked his tongue across the sensitive head. Soon Oggie came with a howl, his back arching him out of the water as his legs kicked out and his toes curled. With amazing strength, Hector scooped Oggie out of the water and carried him into the cabin. 

The warmth from the fireplace and his exhaustion made Oggie’s eyes grow heavy as he lay beside Hector on the human’s soft bed. Oggie was amazed at Hectors endurance and at having brought him to his end over five times in their hours long love making.   
Now they lay spooning, Hector gently thrusting into Oggie, his arms wrapped around the blonde’s middle.   
“Hyu are amazink.” Oggie whispered as he tucked his legs up to allow Hector to go deeper.   
“Want me to stop?”  
“Neber.”


End file.
